Terminal fittings of various types have been conventionally used for connection to a mating terminal fitting (for example, see the patent literature PTL 1 and the patent literature PTL 2). The terminal fittings described in these patent literatures comprise a cylindrical electrical contact portion adapted to be inserted into an electrical contact part of the mating terminal fitting; a wire-connecting portion continuing to the electrical contact portion and adapted to be connected to an electrical wire; and an insulating member adapted to be attached to the electrical contact portion.
The insulating member is made of insulation material such as insulating synthetic resin, and includes in one piece therewith a to-be-received portion adapted to be inserted into the electrical contact portion, and a to-be-exposed portion that remains exposed via an end face of the electrical contact portion when the to-be-received portion is inserted into the electrical contact portion.
A retaining arm is provided at a periphery of the to-be-received portion. The retaining arm is adapted to be brought into locking engagement with a recess formed on an inner surface of the electrical contact portion.
The to-be-exposed portion is disposed in contact with the end face of the electrical contact portion. Also, the to-be-exposed portion has a taper shape tapering as it becomes away from the electrical contact portion.
Since the conventional terminal fittings described in the above patent literatures include the insulating member having the to-be-exposed portion covering the entire end face of the electrical contact portion, touching the top end portion does not cause electrical shock even when a large current flows.